leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Ryze/Background
Lore There are many on Runeterra who are attracted to the study of magic or, in recent times, the emerging field of techmaturgy. For most, pursuit of such knowledge is formalized in a college or university. The halls of traditional study were never for Ryze, however, who felt a more raw and primal connection to the magic of Runeterra than those who tried to teach him. He struck out on his own as a young man to discover what already called to him. Ryze traveled the world, seeking the wisdom of powerful hermits, witches, and shamans - anyone who had something to share beyond what was taught in the city-states of Valoran. When he had learned all he could from these fonts of wisdom, Ryze turned to seek the lost, forgotten, and forbidden knowledge in the world, delving into mystical worlds where others feared to tread. Ryze's tireless searching for magical knowledge led him to an ancient form of spellcraft known as thorn magic. This art required Ryze to tattoo spells on his body, permanently infusing his being with vast arcane power and finally fulfilling his need to bond with the mystical energies of Runeterra. His travels also led him to uncover the giant indestructible scroll he now carries on his back - the purpose of the inscribed spell remains a secret only Ryze knows. He claims it is an abomination - something that he must safeguard from the world. This has piqued the curiosity of many, though no one is sure how to separate the scroll from Ryze, or if it is possible to overcome the rogue mage to do so. Since then, Ryze has joined the League of Legends to study the magical creatures and powerful will-workers that fight there, in order to complete his exploration of mystical Runeterra. Quotes ;Upon selection ;Movement/attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Ryze was designed by Ezreal as well as Guinsoo and was first remade by Brackhar. Second remake was done by Shurelia. Ryze OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Previous abilities Shock.png|Shock Rune_Prison_Old.png|Rune Prison (Old) ArcaneMastery.jpg|'Mana Leach / Arcane Mastery' (Toggle): Increase Ryze's maximum mana and his attacks deal magic damage upon activation. DesperatePower.jpg|'Desperate Power' (Innate): While Ryze's health is low, his ability power is increased. Dark Crystal Ryze! Announced by Rahares: Summoners! To help you get the week started right, we’ve got a brand new skin for one of your favorite champions of the League. If you’re looking to give that tattoo-sporting Rogue Mage even more of his signature edge, look no further than Dark Crystal Ryze. This truly menacing new look features sharpened black spines and glowing arcane crystals! Patch history . V1.0.0.148: * Tooltips have been updated. V1.0.0.139: (Rework) * General: ** Base attack damage increased to 55 from 49. ** Attack projectile speed increased to 2400 from 1400. ** Recommended items updated. ** Animations updated for , , and . * : ** Mana ratio reduced to 6.5% from 7.5%. ** Mana cost changed to 60 from 70. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. ** Base damage increased to 60/85/110/135/160 from 40/65/90/115/140. ** Cast range reduced to 650 from 700sic.Range has not been changed from 675 since V1.0.0.111 * : ** Mana ratio reduced to 4.5% from 5%. ** Mana cost changed to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. ** Duration reduced to 0.75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. * : ** Now has a 1% mana ratio. ** Projectile speed reduced. ** Bounce radius increased to 400 from 375. ** Now prioritizes enemy champions over Ryze. ** Mana cost changed to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. * : ** Passive mana component removed. ** Active now adds 35/45/55 movement speed. V1.0.0.134: * mana ratio reduced to 7.5% from 8%. V1.0.0.121: * : base damage increased to 40/65/90/115/140 from 30/55/80/105/130. V1.0.0.116: * : mana ratio reduced to 8% from 10%. * : Desperate Power spell vamp now scales to 15/20/25% from 15%. V1.0.0.111: (Rework) * Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * : ** Base damage reduced to 30/55/80/105/130 from 50/90/130/170/210. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.45 ** Range increased to 675 from 600 ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Cooldown reduced to 3.5 from 11/10/9/8/7. ** Mana cost changed to 70 at all ranks from 30/65/80/95/110. * : ** No longer deals damage per tick and deals 60/95/130/165/200 damage up front (down from 80/120/160/200/240 over the duration). ** Ability power ratio changed to a flat 0.6 from 0.4/0.6/0.8/1.0/1.2 depending on snare duration. ** Now deals 5% of Ryze's maximum mana in bonus damage. ** Cast range increased to 625 from 600. ** Duration reduced to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 from 1.2/1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4. * : ** Base damage reduced to 50/70/90/110/130 from 70/85/100/115/130. ** Ability power ratio per hit reduced to 0.35 from 0.38 ** Cast range increased to 675 from 625. ** Cooldown increased to 14 from 9. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/75/90/105/120 from 60/80/100/120/140. * : ** No longer grants ability power but now grants 15% spell vamp. ** Area of effect damage percentage reduced to 50% from 65%. ** Cooldown changed to 70/60/50 from 50/50/50. ** Duration changed to 5/6/7 from 8. ** Now grants a passive 75/150/225 mana. * Fixed a bug where Ryze's base mana regen did not get updated properly during the previous patch's revamp. V1.0.0.104: * Changed recommended items. V1.0.0.99: * Fixed a bug where was doing less AoE damage than intended when used in combination with his ability. V1.0.0.98: * : new passive component: 2/4/6/8/10% cooldown reduction. * : ** Duration increased to 1.2/1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4 from 0.8/1.2/1.6/2/2.4. ** It now deals damage over 2/3/4/5/6 ticks, evenly split by the duration, instead of every 0.4 seconds. * : magic resistance reduction changed to 12/15/18/21/24 from 15 at all ranks. * : cooldown increased to 50 from 40. V1.0.0.86: * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 50 from 47. ** Armor increased to 11 from 10. ** Armor per level increased to 3.9 from 3.7. * : ** Magic resistance debuff no longer stacks. ** Magic resistance debuff increased to 15 from 12. V1.0.0.83: * no longer prevents the target from attacking, and only immobilizes. V1.0.0.82: * : ability power bonus reduced to 50/80/110 from 60/100/140. V1.0.0.79: * : magic resistance reduction on hit reduced to 12 from 15 per hit. V1.0.0.74: * Stats: ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 300. ** Attack range increased to 550 from 425. ** Base damage increased to 49.5 from 45. ** Base mana increased to 305 from 293. ** Base mana regen increased to 4.9 from 4.6. ** Base health increased to 446 from 420. ** Health gain per level increased to 86 from 78. ** Base armor increased to 14.2 from 10.1. ** Armor gain per level increased to 3.7 from 3.2. * : damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 70/105/140/175/210. * : ** Damage increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 50/70/90/110/130. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.38 from 0.33. * : cooldown reduced to 40 sec at all ranks from 60/50/40. V1.0.0.61: (Rework) * New passive : after casting a spell all other spells have their cooldown reduced by 1.5 seconds. * : ** Base damage changed to 70/105/140/175/210 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.45 from 0.8. ** Gains additional damage from 10% of Ryze's maximum mana as opposed to 12% of his current mana. ** Cooldown reduced to 11/10/9/8/7 from 16/14/12/10/8. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/65/80/95/110 from 60/90/120/150/180. * : ** Duration reduced to 0.8/1.2/1.6/2/2.4 from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * reworked: ** Bounces a static 5 times between minions, enemy champions, and Ryze. ** Damage is 50/70/90/110/130. ** Ability power ratio is 0.33. ** Applies a stacking -15 magic resistance debuff to every enemy target it hits with a max stack of 5. Duration is 5 seconds. ** Cooldown is a static 9 seconds. ** Mana cost is 60/80/100/120/140. ** Range is 700. ** Missile speed drastically increased. * New ultimate : ** It is a self targeted instant cast buff that lasts 8 seconds. ** It gives Ryze 60/100/140 additional ability power and grants all of his spells 65% AoE damage. ** It has 60/50/40 second cooldown. ** It has no cost. V1.0.0.32: * : damage reduced to 240/360/480 from 300/400/500. * : range reduced to 550 from 600. V0.9.25.24: * now properly shows the particle. V0.9.25.21: * : mana cost increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/75/110/145/180. V0.9.22.15: * Base damage increased to 42 from 39. * : damage increased to 60/110/160/210/260 from 20/80/140/200/260. V0.9.22.7: * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. May 23, 2009 Patch: * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 1 (per bounce). May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. May 9, 2009 Patch: * : ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.24. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. April 11, 2009 Patch * Corrected 's tooltip (the base damage portion showed off low numbers). '''Alpha Week 7: * : Bounces reduced to 6 from 7. Alpha Week 4: * : Damage increased to 300/400/500 from 260/340/420. * : ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 625. ** Damage increased to 80 per second from 75. * Fixed a tooltip error for . Alpha Week 3: * : Damage bonus reduced to 12% of current mana from 20%. Alpha Week 2: * : ** Tooltip updated to reflect the appropriate ability functionality. ** Increased the spell coefficient. * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Fixed tooltip typos for and . }} Notes Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Ryze/Příběh de:Ryze/Background en:Ryze/Background fr:Ryze/Historique pl:Ryze/historia ru:Ryze/Background